Various data processing systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, and radio transmission systems. In such systems data is transferred from a sender to a receiver via some medium. For example, in a storage system, data is sent from a sender (i.e., a write function) to a receiver (i.e., a read function) via a storage medium. As information is stored and transmitted in the form of digital data, errors are introduced that, if not corrected, can corrupt the data and render the information unusable. The effectiveness of any transfer is impacted by any losses in data caused by various factors. Many types of error correction codes have been developed to detect and correct errors in digital data. For example, parity bits can be added to groups of data bits, ensuring that the groups of data bits (including the parity bits) have either even or odd numbers of ones. One such error correction code is a low density parity check code.